Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.91 each and baskets of eggplants for $6.26 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of eggplants. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the eggplants. Price of kiwis + price of eggplants = total price. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $16.17.